


True Love

by Kenoa



Series: Skin Care [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: JJ and Otabek are lounging on the afternoon, until Otabek sees a pimple on his boyfriend's neck.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the JJBek train! I wanted in too, and decided to start with a fluffy comic story. This one is just for the laughs, but totally as I imagine their dynamic to be.

It was a hot Summer afternoon. The sun was peering from the cracks on the living room blinds, gently dotting the couch. Two cold teas were resting on the coffee table, mixed with a lemon slice. It was saturday, which meant no practice for both of them.

They had woken up near lunch time, and were lounging lazily on the couch. JJ was half asleep, eyes closed, with his boyfriend lying on top of him, head on his chest. The sun was moving, and sometime later it hit Otabek's closed eyes. He grunted, pressing his eyes shut.

"Hm babe?" JJ whispered, stirring a bit but never opening his eyes.

Otabek grunted again, moving his face closer to JJ's neck.

He opened his eyes while readjusting, and that's when he saw it. A big. Black. Pimple. On his boyfriend's neck. He quickly propped himself on his arms.

"Is someone feeling a little hungry?" JJ smirked, stroking the other's bottom, covered only with tight dark blue boxers.

Otabek started to access the big pimple. It was just ready, ready to come out. He reached into his tank top's pocket, taking a little tissue out. He proceeded to touch JJ's neck gently, making him hum. But then... it was time. Otabek started to press the zit.

"Ow ow OW! Beka what are you doing?!" a hurt JJ screamed, standing himself on his elbows, trying to move his neck away from Otabek's "claws".

"Jean, stay still." was said in an expressionless monotone.

"Beka, you're clawing at my neck! How do you want me to stay still??"

"Jean, you have a pimple."

"Me?? That's impossible, my neck is perfect. I'M perfect." *wink*

"Jean, as much perfect as you are, you still have a pimple. It's big, and it's ready to come out. So you will stay still while I take it out."

"But babe, it hurts..." whined JJ. He was met with a cold glacial look, so he just laid down again.

"Good."

Otabek returned to his task, brow furrowed. He started pressing from different sides, trying to make it pop without applying too much pressure. That thing needed to go, but he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend too much.

After a few tentatively presses, with JJ whining in the middle, the pimple finally popped. JJ hissed.

"Yeah baby, come for me, all out..." said a very satisfied Otabek, while pressing and cleaning with the tissue.

"Hey! That's not fair, you can't be sexy doing that!"

Soon, it was all over. Otabek kept the tissue pressed to the former pimple, to stop the bleeding. He pecked the Canadian on the lips.

"It wasn't that hard."

"You're saying that because you're not the one who had your neck torn apart!". JJ frowned.

Otabek gave him another kiss, longer and sloppier. "Jean, I'm just doing it because I love you. If it wasn't true love, I wouldn't be comfortable enough to do things like this."

"Beka... You're my life too..." JJ sighed happily with that true smile, only meant for Otabek. " But don't think you're off the hook just by making my heart flutter! I'll get my revenge! Now come here and make it up to me..."

 

And with this, JJ wrapped his arms around Otabek, who was still on top of him. With the dusk coming, they kept kissing and touching lightly, never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it turned out like this xD Hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing it. Comments and kudos are appreciated, they will fuel my imagination!


End file.
